!!! The Kenshinny show !!!
by msanogi
Summary: Kenshin gets his own talk show. His first guest is a fan. Not a fan like you or me but an actual fan. To cool yourself off. The fic is a little OOC. But hey that's OOKay right? R/R? No flames plz
1. Oprah finally explodes. Red haired guy t...

*******Kenshinny******* Disclaimer: We do not own anything. Well, actually we own fan. And ourselves.  
  
Lumina glow: well, we don't even own ourselves. Remember? We needed money for that new car horn.  
  
Msanogi: I thought you were gonna buy the Kenshin video!!!  
  
Lumina glow: I couldn't help it! The horn was so cool! *honks horn which plays La cucaracha*  
  
Msanogi: *shakes head* for shame. Still. Fan Is ours   
  
*Kenshin is seen sitting down in a talk show chair*  
  
Kenshin: Hello and welcome to Kenshinny.  
  
*theme song is heard in the background with clip of him talking* (theme to oprah)  
  
Right on right on Yea oo oo roll on roll out Yea oo oo Kenny kenny Kenshin  
  
*clapping is heard in the background*  
  
Kenshin: Hi and welcome to Kenshinny.  
  
Stage manager: but you already said that.  
  
Kenshin: Hey what's the name of this show?  
  
Stage manager: Kenshinny?  
  
Kenshin: And who brought you those doughnuts?  
  
Stage manager: The assistant?  
  
Kenshin: Well there you go.  
  
Stage manager: But what does that have to do wi-  
  
Kenshin: SILENCE!!  
  
*everyone stares*  
  
Kenshin: oops.. Um... er..*blinks* today's guest is an important one. He has shown true courage with his many um.uh..stuff he's done.yeah. *nods* Please welcome Fan!  
  
*applause* (fan walks out and takes a seat)  
  
Kenshin: Hello Fan. Welcome to the show.  
  
Fan: Thank-you. I'm glad to be here.  
  
Kenshin: So fan. You're an actual fan. Like to fan people with?  
  
Fan: Yes. My mother was an air conditioner and my father..well I grew not knowing him.  
  
Kenshin: So? My whole family died.  
  
Fan: I'm sorry to hear that.  
  
Kenshin: You should be.  
  
Director: *glares*  
  
Kenshin: Uh, sorry. I meant, can you tell us how you're able to live such a long and healthy life being a fan?  
  
Fan: Yes I can tell you. I like to look at it as an opportunity to help people and not a boppertunity.  
  
Kenshin: uh.. Boppertunity?  
  
Fan: yes, that when you have the opportunity to bop someone instead of keeping them cool.  
  
Kenshin: stupid script! *throws script at screen writer* I.. I knew that. I've heard you've been helping starving children in Africa. How can you do this without arms or legs for that matter?  
  
Fan: Well, I just did. I woke up one morning and I thought " They shouldn't be starving, they need to chill." So I offered my services.  
  
Audience: AWWWWWWW...  
  
Kenshin: great now their stuck on Awwww. I killed hundreds of people!  
  
Audience: Awwwwww..  
  
Kenshin: *shakes head* anyways. Thank-you fan.  
  
Fan: for what?  
  
Kenshin: for being here. We'll be back after these massages.  
  
Fan: You mean messages?  
  
Kenshin: No, massages. Where's my masseuse ?  
  
Msanogi: I couldn't fit the whole story on one fan fic page so I chopped it up into three chapters. Sorry everyone! ^.^;; 


	2. darn those commercials!!!

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) Announcer: Are you tired of having dull un-anime like hair?  
  
Kid: Not really. I don't min-  
  
Announcer: Well I have the perfect thing for you! It's called Anime spray!  
  
Kids: Anime spray?  
  
Announcer: Anime spray! Just a couple sprays and you'll have hair as nice as Aoshi!  
  
Aoshi:....  
  
Kid: Let me try! *sprays some* hmmm..it's tingling..it .it. BURNS!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!AH!!!!!! *Falls over*  
  
Announcer: Buy anime spray today! *in a low in audible voice* only 50 easy payments of 79.95 shipping and handling not included + 70% tax.  
  
(theme song plays while kid rolls around on stage screaming) Anime spray , It's animeriffic, Anime spray, It's good for otakus, Anime, anime, anime, SPRAY!!!!!  
  
(guards are seen electrocuting kid)  
  
Kid: NO NONOoooooooo*starts crisping*  
  
Announcer: cut the camera! (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) Msanogi: keep reading! ^_^x 


	3. I won't write another word until you giv...

Kenshin: Hi and we're back. We just finished our interview with Fan.  
  
Audience: AWWWW..  
  
Kenshin: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Audience: ooooooooooo  
  
Kenshin: Just shoot me.  
  
Saito: Ok.  
  
Kenshin: I was being sarcastic! Don't shoot ,don't shoot!  
  
Saito: yammit.  
  
Kenshin: yammit?  
  
Saito: My wife says I'm not allowed to cuss.  
  
Kenshin: *snickers* anyways, yammit boy, our next guests are two great authors who wrote this god forsaken fic. I mean wonderful and special fic...please don't make me be sailor moon again. Please welcome msanogi and Lumina glow!  
  
Audience: YAY!!!!  
  
(msanogi and Lumina glow come out)  
  
Msanogi: Hi Kenshin  
  
Lumina glow: WASSUP?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kenshin: WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!?!?!  
  
Msanogi: WRITING FICS!!!!  
  
Kenshin: oh, okay. So I heard you guys are coming out with an album.  
  
Lumina glow: Yea, what's it to you?  
  
Kenshin: it's not TO me it's FROM you.  
  
Lumina glow: it's from YOU but to ME *points*  
  
Msanogi: It's under our new label called " I AM SO COOL"  
  
Kenshin: that's very interesting. What songs are included on it?  
  
Lumina glow: Well, there's "I am so cool". "I am so cool (the remix)", and "I am so cool the (remix of the remix)".  
  
Kenshin: So I was told you guys were going to perform for us today.  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Msanogi: yes, we will now perform, "I am so cool".  
  
(rap music starts)  
  
I am So coool I am so coooooooooooool I am coooll cool cool cool So not a fool Cool I am I am I am So sosssososo So sosssososo COOOOOOL!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Kenshin: that..was...um...UNIQUE..*nods*  
  
Msanogi: be on the lookout for our next album "I am so coolER"  
  
Lumina glow: We have a special treat for you Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: (oh, gosh. Keep it together. I NEED the paycheck.) Oh really?  
  
Lumina glow: Well since you're doing this for free we made you a better theme song.  
  
Msanogi: It' s called "Kenshinny is really cool, but not as cool as us."  
  
(song starts) Kenshinny kenshinny Kenshinny kenshinny Show! Kenshinny kenshinny Kenshinny kenshinny Show! Kenny kenny kenny Kenny kenny kenny Show show show showwwwwwwwwwww Kenny ken ken ken kenny SHOW!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: *stares blankly* wait. I'm doing this for free?  
  
Lumina glow: It's not like we have money to pay you. We don't even own ourselves.  
  
(Honks horn "La cucaracha" plays) Kenshin: God yammit! I quit! Screw you guys, I'm going home! *walks off*  
  
Msanogi: uh....saito come over here.  
  
Saito: okay.  
  
Lumina glow: Our new host is Saito!  
  
Audience: *silence*  
  
Saito: Okay first thing I do is kill you all!  
  
Audience:...YAY!!!!!!  
  
Saito: and second yammit all! But last this fic is over!  
  
Msanogi: really?  
  
Saito: yea.  
  
Msanogi: yea?  
  
Saito: yes.  
  
Lumina glow: really?  
  
Saito: YES!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *attacks cameras a sickening splat sound is heard*  
  
*people screaming*  
  
Kid: *still getting electrocuted* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! make it stop mommy make it stop!!!!!!!!  
  
THE END ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????  
  
************************* *******  
  
Msanogi: I have the worst time trying to end fics.  
  
Lumina glow: yea. I noticed.  
  
Msanogi: and don't worry. We are NOT cooler than Kenshin. Kenshin is the bomb.  
  
Lumina glow: So don't get mad. Cause we don't think we're cooler than Kenshin.  
  
Msanogi: It's just a dream.  
  
Lumina glow: Did you take medicine?  
  
Msanogi: did you take yours?  
  
Both: oops.  
  
Lumina glow: Please r/r! NO flames! The kid is already crisp enough! 


End file.
